Oh the Randomness of It All!
by crysthur and artheph
Summary: Scenes from around Konoha. Just what IS that black speck? EVERYONE'S gonna end up in it... hopefully. Most likely couples: NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruIno.
1. GASP! COULD IT BE, CONCERN?

Okay. So, this is my pride and joy. It's my baby. I've slaved over it for a while. Much more to come. It's a COMPENDIUM of seemingly random things, but I swear they all tie together. Trust me.

-Crysthur

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Konoha.....

Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the road. Sakura was chattering away as usual, and Sasuke was ignoring her, as usual.

"Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura in her usual cheery voice.

"Aa." replied Sasuke.

"Would you... like to go eat lunch with me?"

"... No."

"Oh.. okay.... so... I guess... I'll see you tomorrow... Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa."

As Sakura walked away, her foot caught on a rock and she fell, scraping her leg against said rock. In a flash, Sasuke was by her side.

"Are you okay???" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah... I... I think so... it's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?? You're bleeding!! His eyes widened with concern as he took off one of his awesome arm warmers to stop the bleeding.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa?"

"You... you don't have to be so... worried..."

Sasuke stopped as he realized what he was doing. He looked up to find Sakura staring at him in wonder. Blushing, he quickly ducked his head down and mumbled, "You should be more careful...."

Unbeknownst to them, the two ninjas were being watched. As Sasuke helped Sakura up, a small black speck detached itself from a nearby tree and flew away...


	2. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

Yet another undefined location in Konoha...

Hinata's heart was heavy as she watched the object of her undying love from afar. Yes, as usual, Hinata was spying on her precious "N-Naruto-kun." Her gaze wandered from those whiskers of his that just made him look so cute and cuddly to his awesomely unique hair style. The way his hair stood up... it seemed to defy the very laws of gravity!! And Hinata loved it.

"_If only, if only..._" thought Hinata sadly... but alas, it was not to be, for at this very moment, Naruto was trying to think of ways to ask... HER out. He was standing in a slightly wooded area, unaware of Hinata's presence.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!!! Go on a date with me, UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!" he shouted. He hung his head.

"No no no... she wouldn't go for that..." Naruto thought quietly to himself for a moment. Suddenly...

"AIEEEEEEEEE!!! Sakura-chan!!! I'm SOOO hungry that my stomach is beginning to eat my other organs!!! Quick!!! We must go and eat right away before my stomach digests itself!!!"

"..." thought Hinata. "_that was... way lame..._"

"Hmm.." pondered Naruto "Maybe I should just try the groveling at her feet tactic again... she just might..."

And with that, he got down on his knees and threw his face flat on the floor.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH AND GO OUT WITH ME!!! IM BEGGING YOU!!!"

At this, Hinata had to turn away in disgust. As much as she admired Naruto-kun, this was too much for her to handle. The love of her life was face-down in the dirt, begging another girl who wasn't even there to go out with him. Hinata felt her oh-so-fragile feelings break apart. She hurried back to the confines of the Hyuuga compound as little tears began to fall.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Hinata curled up into a ball and cried her little heart out. Half an hour later, she got off her bed and looked in the mirror. The person staring back at her was pathetic.

"_Look at what he's done to me...He's torn my heart out..._"

Suddenly, Hinata's head whipped up. Getting up off her bed, she left her room walked around the house, just to see if anyone was home. Satisfied, she quickly went back to her room and locked the door. From under a loose floorboard in the back of her closet, she pulled out a stack of CD's. After carefully selecting one, she put it into her walkman, turned the volume up as high as it would go, and pushed play. Settling back down on her bed with her headphones on, Hinata waited in eager anticipation as she heard the whirring of the CD player, getting ready to play her song...

_**IT'S TEARING UP MY HEART WHEN I'M WITH YOU...**_

_**BUT WHEN WE ARE APART, I FEEL IT TOO...**_

_**AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO I FEEL THE PAIN... **_

_**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU.**_

_**Baby I don't understand,**_

_**Just why we can't be lovers.**_

_**Things are getting out of hand.**_

_**Try too much, but baby we can win.**_

_**Let it go.**_

_**If you want me girl, let me know.**_

_**I am down, on my knees.**_

_**I can't take it anymore.**_

Hinata opened her eyes. She couldn't help it. Every time she heard this song, some compulsion forced her to sing along with it. She found herself with her eyes closed, singing at the top of her lungs, very off key, in fact.

_**IT'S TEARING UP MY HEART WHEN I'M WITH YOU...**_

_**BUT WHEN WE ARE APART, I FEEL IT TOO...**_

_**AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO I FEEL THE PAIN... **_

_**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU.**_

People have a lot of different ways to deal with stress. Some like to squeeze little squishy balls. Some focus all their energy on training. Others stuff their faces with food. Still others punched stuffed-doll replicas of their rivals. Hinata sang out loud. To N'sync songs. Off key. Every time she felt the pressures of the world push down upon her, all she had to do was have one good singing-out-loud-to-N'sync-songs-off-key session and everything seemed to get better. Of course, no one knew about her little...hobby. But enough with the thoughts now... It was time for Justin Timberlake's oh so sexy voice to serenade her...

_**Baby don't misunderstand,**_

_**What I'm trying to tell you.**_

_**In the corner of my mind,**_

_**Baby it feels like we're running out of time.**_

_**Let it go.**_

_**If you want me girl let me know.**_

_**I am down, on my knees.**_

_**I can't take it anymore.**_

_**IT'S TEARING UP MY HEART WHEN I'M WITH YOU...**_

_**BUT WHEN WE ARE APART, I FEEL IT TOO...**_

_**AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO I FEEL THE PAIN... **_

_**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU.**_

Unbeknownst to her, the tone-deaf ninja was being watched. As Hinata continued to sing her merry way through all four N'sync CD's (including the Christmas album), a small black speck detached itself from her desk and flew away...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know. This would never in a gabajillion years ever happen. I highly doubt they have N'sync or walkmans for that matter...BUT HEY. I'm writing. So shush. Plus, Artheph and I have had this stinking (but still awesome) song stuck in our heads since we came up with the idea, so we might as well put it to good use, right?

And oh yes. I'm truly, very sorry to all you Naruto/Hinata shippers out there. I just... didn't feel like putting them together here... So very sorry.

-Crysthur


	3. Ahhh, the Joys of Love in the Springtime...

Somewhere ELSE in Konoha...

Ten perfectly thrown kunai sliced through the air found their mark dead-center on ten targets. Tenten landed on the ground and lay down, gasping for breath. She had been training since the butt-crack of dawn. It was now well past lunchtime, and she was exhausted. As much as she wanted to lie on the ground and never get up again, she knew that she couldn't. If she stayed still, her mind would begin to wander, and if her mind wandered... memories of what had occurred the night before would re-surface...

"_NO!_" Tenten thought. "_I'm NOT thinking about it. I'm NOT thinking about it. I need to focus on training..._"

So she got back up, took out two handfuls of kunai, and started furiously attacking the targets. Suddenly, she heard a twig crack nearby in the forest. Instinctively, Tenten threw a kunai towards the direction of the sound. She heard a _thwack_ as her weapon found a target. Tenten cautiously moved towards the bushes with another kunai ready in hand. She tensed as the bushes began to rustle and the outline of a figure formed... Tenten held her arm up, ready to attack the stranger with deadly accuracy...

"Must you insist on attacking everything that moves, Tenten?" came a drawling voice.

Tenten was thrown into a panic as she recognized the newcomer. "_OH NO OH NO... IT'S HIM. Why couldn't it have been some assassin trying to kill me?? I need to get out of here, NOW!!!"_

But of course, it was too late. Neji had already stepped out of the bushes, holding a log with Tenten's kunai stuck in it. With no way to escape, Tenten had to turn and face him.

"..." Tenten found herself at a loss for words. There he was. Neji. Standing there in that nonchalant manner of his with his long, silky hair hung in its usual ponytail. He had that oh so sexy smirk playing across his lips... and his lips... She didn't even want to get started on those lips. But the thing that made her shiver every time she saw him was his eyes. His most prominent feature. Those entrancing, pale eyes that seemed to engulf her every time she looked into them. Even now, she felt as though she were teetering on the edge... one little push would send her falling into his eyes and she would be lost in them forever...

"Is this you having a mental breakdown? Because if you are, I don't want to be here."

Tenten closed her eyes. Leave it to Neji to ruin the moment. Not that he knew they were having a moment, but still. She took a deep breath and prepared to fire off some witty retort. But instead...

"Neji, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About...last night."

"What about last night?"

Tenten was getting frustrated.

"_What the hell,_" she thought, "_might as well just let it all out..._"

"You know, last night... when you pulled me aside after training...and I was all angry because I was tired and wanted to go home..."

"And?"

"AND??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AND??? Neji... you _KISSED_ me!!!" screeched Tenten.

"What do you mean _I _kissed _you_???" retorted Neji.

"You did!!!"

"If memory serves, I wasn't the only one doing the kissing..."

Tenten rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"FINE FINE!!! _WE_ KISSED. Are you HAPPY now???"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you had your facts straight." Neji said coldly.

Tenten had reached the end of her leash. She could deal with people asking about her... somewhat unique name all the time. She could deal with people pointing out her lack of a last name. She could even deal with having NO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT WHATSOEVER. But she could NOT deal with Hyuuga Neji and his asinine ways. Tenten was done being nice. She glared at him with the most evil evil death glare she could muster and wished that a giant rock would just roll over him and free her from her misery. She looked him straight in those deep eyes of his and said,

"Hyuuga Neji, you disgust me. You're a lowly, manipulating, bastardly coward and I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!!!"

With that, she turned around, ready to make an impressive angry exit.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist and froze.

"Please don't walk away..."

Tenten closed her eyes and willed her legs to move, but they wouldn't. That hand on her wrist was doing odd things to her thought processes.

"_MOVE, YOU IDIOT, MOVE!!! It's the perfect angry exit!! Just LEAVE!!_"

But she couldn't, and she knew it. She sighed, and resigned herself to her fate.

"_Damn that oh so sexy smirk of his..._"

Turning around with her anger spent, she plopped down on the floor and looked up at him expectantly.

"So talk."

"I like you."

Tenten was bamboozled. Was she hearing things? GASP!! Did Neji just talk about his feelings? DOUBLE GASP!!! Did Neji just talk about his feelings for HER?

"And you like me."

At this, Tenten's anger flared once more. She was about to comment on how his giant, inflated ego must be distorting his judgement when...

"Don't try to deny it, because I know it for a fact. You've never been good at hiding things from me."

Tenten had nothing to say to that.

"So we'll just... go slow." Neji said softly. He held out his hand. Tenten saw it, and slowly reached out her own. Their hands met, and fingers intertwined.

"_This is such a nice... bubbly feeling. I could get used to this..._" thought Tenten.

They looked down at their hands for a few seconds. Tenten looked up. Neji looked up. Tenten smiled.

"You are aware that you are in dire need of a shower and a change of clothes, right?"

"Neji, I hate you."

Unbeknownst to them, the two bickering ninjas were being watched. As Neji and Tenten set off towards Tenten's house so she could shower and get a change of clothes, a small black speck detached itself from a nearby boulder and flew away...


	4. Who Would Have Thought?

AGH... my sincerest apologies for NOT HAVING UPDATED THIS FOR SOOOO LONGGG... i felt sooo guilty. And you really do have Artheph to thank for this, because I had the beginning of this all written out and it was just sitting there cause i didnt have an ending for it... then dear Artheph came up with this AWESOME ENDING all of a sudden for no reason at all. Twas very random. very random indeed. Anyways, enjoy.

-Crysthur  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yet ELSEWHERE in Konoha...

Kiba was strolling along down a street that just so HAPPENED to be surprisingly empty. It also just so HAPPENED that today, Akamaru was NOT in his usual place on top of his best friend's head. Nope, today was that one day every month that Akamaru spent out with all the other dogs in the family. It was a kind of... bonding thing the older dogs insisted on doing, and as much as both Kiba and Akamaru hated the couple of hours of separation, Akamaru had to go along with it, else risk excommunication from the pack. And they couldn't have THAT happen now, could they? Kiba had been moping around the house, but his mother, tired of the constant sighing and muttering, had kicked him out. Which is how Kiba ended up strolling down a street that just so HAPPENED to be surprisingly empty.

Whilst Kiba was bemoaning his lonely existence, something furry brushed up against his leg. Kiba stiffened. Too late, he realized that there was an odd smell in the air. He closed his eyes and prayed that this wasn't happening. After counting slowly to ten, it seemed as though whatever it was that had touched him was gone. With a sigh of relief, Kiba opened his eyes. He was safe...

Then, he saw it. There it was, just sitting on the floor in front of him. That blasted kitten. He cursed it silently. He cursed it out loud. It looked up at him with those big eyes and meowed. Kiba wanted to strangle it. The kitten got up from the floor, and pranced up to him. It meowed again. Kiba's skin crawled. To his horror, the kitten then began to rub itself all over his legs. (You know... that thing cats do... they... frolick between your legs.)

"_Control yourself, Kiba... don't let it get to you... it's just a kitten after all. POWER TO THE SELF-RESTRAINT!!! Just ignore the compulsion... breathe in... breathe out..._"

Just as Kiba had managed to gain some degree of control, the kitten purred. Kiba felt something inside him snap. Slowly and deliberately, he reached down and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck. He raised it up until it was face to face with him. The kitten looked at him with large, innocent eyes.

"_Damn you..._ _EVERY SINGLE TIME..._"

Kiba looked furtively around and checked out his surroundings.

"_Nope, no one's around...all right then... I suppose..._"

He focused his attention back on the kitten. A grin slowly spread over his face. He then proceeded to... cuddle the kitten??? Yes, that's right folks. Kiba _cuddled _the kitten. Not only was he cuddling with a KITTEN, he was doing it in a very grossly sweet manner. That means baby talk, high-pitched giggles, the whole nine yards. Alas, this was Kiba's deep, dark secret: He, Inuzuka Kiba, youngest of the clan known for its mastery of canines, had a soft spot for...kittens. Cute, fluffy kittens.

Kiba had lived with this secret knowledge ever since he was a little 'un. Every time he was within smelling distance of a kitten, he could not help but drool all over it. It was the bane of his existence. And oh, the irony of it all didn't escape him. What would his family think of him if they should ever, God forbid, EVER, find out about his little... abnormality? By golly, they'd just about disown him. And oh, none of the dogs would ever, EVER speak to him again. Kiba shuddered at the thought, even as he continued to lavish the kitten with attention. Suddenly, he froze as a familiar scent came to him. Letting go of the kitten, he sniffed.

"_No... Please God no... it can't POSSIBLY be..._"

But his plea went unheard. A low growl came from behind him. Kiba turned around... and there, with a look of horror and betrayal on his little doggy face that nearly broke Kiba's heart, stood Akamaru.

"_OH CRAPPOID!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??? HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS???_"

"BARK BARK!!"

"NO AKAMARU!! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!"

"BARK BARK BARK!!!"

"NOO NOOO!! THIS IS JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!!! THIS, THIS KITTEN MEANS NOTHING TO ME, AKAMARU... NOTHING!!!"

"BARK BARK BARK... BARK BARK!. BARKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

And with a howl, Akamaru turned away and flew off as fast as his little paws could carry him. Kiba was at a lost for words. His very soul was torn. Like a man who had nothing left to live for, he fell down on his knees. Thrusting his arms up into the sky, he yelled in that overly dramatic, slow motion kind of way,

"NOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO!!!"

Unbeknownst to him, the poor, heart-broken boy was being watched. As he continued to grovel on the floor and wallow in self-pity, a small back speck detached itself from the roof of a nearby shack and flew away...


	5. The Date Everyone Dreams Of

Author's note: Erm. heh. well then. ahem. the only slightly redeeming thing I can say right now is that I got this chapter up faster than I got the previous one up.. I think. even though, as Artheph kindly pointed out to me, I started writing this one before I started writing the Kiba/Akamaru chapter… and it's just kind of been rotting on my computer… but that's besides the point. the point is, LOOK, IT'S THE NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!!! and this story is almost done, almost, almost. one more chapter I do believe, to tie up loose ends, and ALL WILL BE WELL! and OH, it's CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! which is really the only reason I even got this chapter done with… the time I spent writing this is usually dedicated to finishing English homework that stupidly put off until Sunday nights… BUT THAT DOES NOT MATTER TODAY!!! AWKKK!!!! and I SO VERY SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for how late this update was. It's not even that i didn't know what to write. I just suck at this. but yes, do enjoy.

-Crysthur

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh LOOK, ANOTHER undefined place in Konoha! Except... it isn't.

"This is so TROUBLESOME…" sighed Shikamaru, punctuating his trademark phrase with a loud slap of the forehead. He immediately regretted it as a hand shot out of the darkness and smacked him upside the head.

"SHHHHH!!!" came a vicious whisper. "If you're going to insist on injuring yourself, do it QUIETLY!!"

Shikamaru battled within himself to quell the rising wave of exasperation that threatened to engulf him. He closed his eyes… not that it made any difference, what with it being pitch black and all…

"… Ino?" he whispered, tentatively.

"What?"

"Can we… get some light in here?"

Shikamaru winced. Even as he said it, he could _feel_ Ino's indignant response building up.

"Er… I mean, this _is_ a date… and I kinda want to be able to, you know, _see_ you…"

He was pretty sure that that would suffice in calming Ino down, but just in case she was feeling particularly vindictive, he decided to buff it up a bit.

"… cause you're so uh… pretty… and all…" Shikamaru said in what he hoped was a dashing voice.

"Shikamaru, you shouldn't even try." The room was illuminated as Ino struck a match and carefully lit a candle. Well, not really a room. More like… a closet. More like… the janitor's closet, to be exact.

Shikamaru waved a hand in the air to clear the smoke left by the match.

"Remind me again, Ino, what exactly are we doing here?"

"We're on a date!"

"Yeah, I got that part… but uh… why are we in a janitor's closet in the Hokage tower? And regardless of that, why are we on our date at… 3 A.M. in the morning?"

"Well, we wouldn't want anyone to SEE us together now, would we?" Ino replied, as if it was the most OBVIOUS thing in the world.

Shikamaru didn't know whether to be angry or hurt or to just screw it all and be both. Ino must have sensed this, for she quickly said,

"Oh Shikamaru… you know I don't mean it like THAT."

"Huhn. Right. So you're not ashamed of being seen with me?"

"Of course not! It's just… I'm not ready to let everyone know that we're… together. With a crafty glint in her eye, Ino took Shikamaru's hand.

"Besides… you know you enjoy these little outings with me…" she continued in a sly voice.

Shikamaru felt his angry/hurt resolve weaken as Ino leaned in, her large eyes filled with a familiar intent that he had fallen prey to many, many times in the past. He was all ready to fall headfirst into it once again when Ino suddenly stiffened.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed."

"Hear what?" said Shikamaru irritably.

"I heard something outside." Ino leaned back and cocked her head to the side, listening closely.

"Ino, _dear_, you're just being paranoid now."

"No, I SWEAR I heard someone outside…"

"Gahh. Listen. Even if there WERE someone outside, which there isn't, what are the chances that they'd come and open the janitor's closet? And even if there WERE someone outside, and for some UNFATHOMABLE reason, they decided to come open the janitor's closet, what would you be able to do about it?"

"Humph. I'd… I'd lie… or something… Or at least make myself look more… presentable..." Ino said as she looked down at her pajama-clad self. "Gotta keep up appearances…"

At this, Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Ino," he began, "we're in a janitor's closet. I've got five brooms sticking into my back, undoubtedly causing irreparable spinal damage that I'll regret when I'm old. You're practically sitting in one of those mopping buckets. If the arthritis that will undoubtedly develop from this little excursion doesn't kill us, the noxious fumes from all these janitorial supplies will. I think it's safe to say that we've hit rock bottom," he said with a smirk. Then, another thought struck him.

"Besides, it's 3 A.M. in the morning. Even if it weren't 3 A.M. in the morning, it's Sunday. No one works on Sundays. Except for the Hokage herself, the entire Hokage tower is empty. And the Hokage is probably passed out on her desk right now, compliments of her daily fifty cups of sake. That means that there's no one around for miles. Who could POSSIBLY see us??"

Ino thought about it for a while. Of course, Shikamaru was right. Shikamaru was ALWAYS right. Not that she was going to let him know that though.

"I suppose..." she said, reluctantly. She leaned forward. That crafty glint in her eyes was back.

"Now... where were we?"

Unbeknownst to them, the two hidden ninjas were being watched. As Shikamaru and Ino continued... with whatever it was they were doing, a small black speck detached itself from a bottle of toilet bowl cleaner and flew away…


	6. The End

Author's note: Uh. right. So it only took me like four months to get this out. Once more, it wasn't the actual writing part that was hard… it was the getting to the writing part. The writing only took like… half an hour. Arthepth cruelly manipulated me into writing this. That fiend has got some mad guilting skills, I swear. Yeah, that's what I have to put up with everyday. But anyways. So this chapter is just on crack. I'm sorry guys. It's just the way it came out. I blame it on the fact that we're FINALLY ON SPRING BREAK, about two weeks after most of the other people we know. Our school is retarded. But regardless of which, the fact that I know I don't have to go back to school anytime soon is doing remarkable things to my brain. Hence the crackiness of this chapter. So thus ends my tale… I do believe this is like.. the second story I started. Sigh. Brings back such great memories. Good times, good times. But do enjoy. It's been a pleasure.

Crysthur

* * *

Ahhh, an ADDITIONAL undefined place in Konoha… though it shall be pretty well-defined for an undefined place…

In an open field in the middle of nowhere, there is a shack. A run-down, ominous looking shack. The shack is empty, save for a lone figure sitting quietly on a cushion in the middle of the floor of the shack in the middle of an open field in the middle of nowhere. A closer look at this lone figure reveals that he is anything but ordinary. A pair of sunglasses cover his eyes, and the rest of his face is obscured by an unusually, one might even venture to say a ridiculously, high collar. A pile of hair lies atop his head. One cannot tell if this hair is curly or straight, all one knows is that by some magic property, his hair seems to defy gravity and stands up in a great poof upon his head. The boy seems to be in deep thought, with what appears to be a contemplative, meditating aura around him. This contemplative, meditating aura is soon broken, however, as a great buzzing sound suddenly fills the air. The buzzing seems to shake the lone figure out of him contemplation. He looks towards up expectantly, towards the outside of the shack.

"Ahh… they are back."

His voice is unusually deep.

Even as he speaks, hoards of little black specks come filtering in through the windows. They gather around the boy, forming a blanket on the floor in front of him and fwoosh from side to side. As if on cue, their buzzing suddenly becomes muted, as if they are waiting for the boy to speak.

"My bugs… my friends. I am glad to see that you have returned safely. I missed you dearly while you were gone."

The blanket seems to react to his words, their buzzing becoming unbearably loud for a moment. In fact, the blanket inches forward, much as a dog does when it is looking for affection from its owner. But the boy stops it with a wave of his hand.

"Now, now, don't get hasty, my friends. It is true that we have been separated for a long time. I wish to rejoice at our reunion as well. But first, be good chakra bugs and tell Shino what you have learned."

The fuzzy blanket then separates itself into sections. One by one, each section approaches the boy, who tilts his head to one side as more buzzing sounds exude. Apart from the buzzing, the only other sounds are the comments the boy makes in between.

"Yes, yes."

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Ooo. Sasuke and Sakura, eh? I knew those two would get it together."

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Hinata? N'sync? How… undignified."

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Ahh, Neji and Tenten. I so called that one. Raoufis, I do believe I win that little bet we had, no?"

One of the little black bugs detaches itself from the rest and scurries away.

"Silly Raoufis, running is futile. There's no way you can avoid me forever. You live inside me."

But the bug does not return, so he shrugs and moves on.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Egads. Kiba and a kitten. Well. That is rather unexpected."

He shakes his head.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Oh dear. Shikamaru and Ino in a janitor's closet, doing WHAT?"

He leans in.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Well then. How scandalous."

The buzzing subsides. It appears as though the debriefing is over. The boy speaks once more.

"Perfect…"

He rubs his hands together in that oh-so-evil way in which people rub their hands together.

"All right, my friends. You have done well. I am proud. But our work is never done."

With that, he raises his arms up.

"GO!"

_PHLOOZZZZ_

And away the blanket scatters.

Once again, the boy is alone in his shack. He pulls out a notebook and starts writing furiously inside.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, my bugs found out lots of good information for me. I've got dirt on almost every person in the village now. One of these days… one of these days, I'm going to get them all back for shunning me just because I have hundreds and thousands of little bugs that eat away at your chakra living inside of me. Tch, what's so weird about that? But I'll show them. I'll show them all. All of Konoha will rue they day they chose to cross paths with me. _

At this, Shino begins to laugh his awesomely evil Shino laughter. Unfortunately for him, Hinata happened to be walking by his run-down shack in the middle of an open field in the middle of nowhere.

"Um… Shino?"

He abruptly stops.

But when he realizes who it is that is talking to him, he merely starts up with his evil Shino laughter once more as visions of Hinata dancing N'sync dances fill his head. Needless to say, Hinata is sufficiently creeped out by her teammate and scampers off. Shino is left alone once more, laughing his evil Shino laughter in his unusually deep voice.

It boomed.


End file.
